


Sick Dragons Need To Be Pet

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Hanzo has been sick all day, and as much as he hated being comforted, he bedrugingly accepts it when McCree returns home from work.





	Sick Dragons Need To Be Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: 33 mchanzo
> 
> 33\. “Do you want me to rub your back?”

Hanzo  _hated_ being sick. If he could burn illness from his veins with spite, he’d be the healthiest person alive…despite the fact that his blood was about 40-proof from the amount of sake he constantly had in his system. Alas, self-loathing wasn’t an alternative to antibodies, and Hanzo found himself sitting on a small stool before the toilet, unable to decide if he wanted to keep fighting it, or if he just wanted to get it over with.  
  
He could hear the front door open and close, heavy boot falls on hardwood signalling that McCree had gotten off work. Damn it, was it already that late? Hanzo looked at the bathroom door, contemplating getting up to close it real fast, before a belch forced out of him and he thought better of moving. He spat thick saliva into the bowl, just looking into the water below making him feel sicker by the moment.  
  
“Hey…there you are,” McCree said peeking into the door. Hanzo tried to wave him away, but McCree instead took his hat off, setting it on the end of the sink as he entered. “You want me to rub your back?”

“I want… _hrrruuuppp!”_  Another belch ripped free, bringing up a wave of chunky vomit into the toilet. Hanzo didn’t even finish his sassy comment, instead just giving in to letting McCree comfort him as he vomited.   
  
“There ya go…you’ve been fighting it all day, haven’t ya?” Jesse asked, knowing full well he had been. Hanzo just groaned and vomited again, pitching forward so far the force of it had it coming from his nose as well as his mouth. “I coulda stayed home with you.”

“No.” He rasped when he got the moment. “I’m…fine….huurrrkkkkk!” He gagged roughly, before a quieter gag brought forth more stomach contents.

“Yes, you sound very fine. Totally fine. Picture of health, you are,” McCree nodded sagely, making Hanzo frown, his brow furrowed in irritation. He flipped the cowboy the finger, belching loudly before spitting more bile into the toilet. McCree only laughed. “Maybe later once you’re feeling well, I’ll let you.”

“Relationship….urrp…goals…” He grumbled. 

They stayed like that awhile, Hanzo only gagging a couple more times as McCree rubbed his back. His stomach was still killing him, and standing, he shifted the stool away before he got a better angle over the toilet and began sliding his fingers into his throat to gag himself roughly. 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself doing that….” McCree frowned, but Hanzo ignored him, gagging and pulling his fingers out after an unproductive gag, before slipping them back in. Jesse huffed and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers out. “C’mere. I will never do this again though, so don’t ask me. I just don’t want ya to finger your damn heart or somethin’.”

McCree wrapped his arm around Hanzo, making a slight disgusted face before he slipped his thick fingers back into Hanzo’s throat for him to gag around. Hanzo retched, and then groaned surprisingly, making McCree pull his fingers back. “Are you…gettin’ off on this?”

“Shut up and gag me, cowboy.” Hanzo demanded, and McCree just shook his head chuckling some.

“You’re a strange fella…but I love ya.” He said and with a little more enthusiasm, gagged his boyfriend on his fingers.  
  
~fin~


End file.
